


No Surprise

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, End of Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine you and dean's relationship is slowly falling apart so you decide to leave for both your sakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Surprise

##  **No Surprise**

**Request** – can I request a Dean X reader to the song no surprise by daughtry? Thank you love your writing 

Hope you like :)

***

It was over.

You’d been together for so long it was hard to put your finger on exactly when it happened, but it all boiled down to him becoming a demon. 

You stood by his side as he tried to piece his life back together, watched as he tried to be normal; but for your relationship the damage was done. Dean knew that you’d heard about his antics when he was on the dark side, it wasn’t like he kept it quiet when you and Sam managed to capture him. He’d taken great pleasure in throwing the fact in your face that he’d slept with numerous women.

It should have hurt, it should have cut you like a knife but it didn6t. That was your eureka moment, that was when you knew it was over long ago. It seemed for years that you’d simply been friends playing at being lovers.

Now here you were, standing in the doorway of the library watching the brothers read through mountains of books no doubt researching their latest hunt.

You took a breath, reminding yourself that this is what you wanted and it was only the fear of the unknown that was making you stay. You practiced what you’d planned to say for hours in the mirror of your bathroom. There was no point in wrapping the truth in ribbons or try to sugar coat it. There was no easy way to end a relationship even if it was for the best.

“Dean?” You try to steady your voice

The man look from his book and let’s a smile fall on his lips, but it’s clear to see its forced and that made things easier.

“I’m leaving” the words rush from you like a whirlwind

“You going for food?” Dean asked quietly his eyes falling to your car keys that were swinging from your fingers. You feel a grin pull lightly at your lips.

“No I mean I’m really leaving” the second you cemented the statement your entire body felt lighter. An instant weight had been lifted from your shoulders

Sam’s head shot up and demanded to know why, but Dean didn’t react. He knew as well as you did, it was long over.

“Sam give us a minute” Dean’s voice was gruff and a little sad as he asked his brother to leave.

Sam stood and left the room leaving your and the man you once loved alone.

“I guess this is really it?” He asked getting to his feet, stuffing his hands in his pockets. You simply nod at him in reply

“I…I know things haven’t been right but I don’t want you to go Y/n”

“I have to Dean” you smile sadly

“But why?” You were taken back by the pleading tone in his voice.

“Come on Dean I shouldn’t have to give you a reason for this. I’m surprised I managed to stay this long. It’s gonna be hard, you’ve been part of my life for so long and tomorrow I know I’m going to hate myself for it. But I know it’s the right thing to do.” You feel tears fill your eyes as you watch the man before you.

Anger fills you when you think of how much he’s been through, too much. He deserved to be happy, he deserves to find the person who can fill him with happiness again.

“Don’t you love me anymore?” You heart shattered

“Oh Dean, I’m always gonna love you. Part of me will always love you. But sweetheart, when was the last time you held my hand? When was the last time we slept together? God Dean when was the last time you kissed me?”  
“Is that what you want you want me to kiss you?” Dean ask quickly shuffling closer to you.

“No Dean, what I want is for you to think back and see that this, whatever this was is done” you move your hands to his chest begging him to understand that you were doing this for you both.

“We could try again” he pleaded

“We tried baby, we’ve tried. It just doesn’t work, there’s just no love in your eyes for me anymore” you grasp his face lightly in your hands and tilt his head towards you and gently press your lips to his forehead.

“I’m always going to be here for you Dean.” you wipe away a stray tear quickly

“I’m so sorry Y/n/n, I never wanted this for you. For us”

“I know. If I could see the future and how all of this plays out, I bet it’s better than where we are now” you smile lightly taking his hand in yours one last time.

“Goodbye Dean Winchester” you move in and hug him tightly

“Goodbye Y/n Y/l/n” he pulled back and kissed your cheek sweetly.

“Take care of your brother” you say walking away. “Oh and try not to die…again” you wink and smirk leaving the room and his sight.

You meet Sam outside of the library, you know he’d been listening. You pulled you into a bear hug and made you promise to stay in touch.

“I promise Sammy” you kiss his cheek and move away

You grab you bag from the bedroom before exiting the bunker for the last time. You throw your bag in the backseat and look up at the building that had been your home for so long.

You sigh and let another tear fall, you slip into your car and adjust the mirror. You see the sight of Dean standing at the door of the bunker waving you off.

Neither if you stop, neither of you run back to the other. You can freely walk away from him with your heart in one piece. You can get in your car and drive away without looking back. That’s how you know.

That’s why this comes as no surprise.


End file.
